mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathias Korond
''Mathias Korond Known As: Mathias or Vetch Real Name: Mathias Korond (He has not said his full name in 7 years. The Korond surname is not known in the areas surrounding Myth Drannor). IC Information Current Age: 36 Attitude: *As Mathias* Mathias oftentimes feels himself in the borderlands between hopeless determination, and quiet optimism. Having lost what he held dear for the first part of his life, Mathias now wanders in search of a concrete meaning to the rest of his existence. Perhaps he will succeed at his new goal: founding a new monestary in the tradition of his home. *As Vetch* Having lost the immortality he was created with, Vetch bides his time. Waiting for opportunity, watching for possibility in the people around him. One day, he will find a way to ensure his endless existence. For the ability to serve his lord endlessly, there is little Vetch would hesitate to do. Appearance: Mathias has obviously endured numerous beatings throughout his life, perhaps a disproportionate number were to the face. His nose has been broken and reset badly at least twice. He carries numerous scars and his left eye is permanently droopy from scar tissue pulling the eyelids tight towards his jawline. He carries his body with the grace that years of experience and training bring to a living weapon. After being "disposed of " from Maalthiir's torture dungeon (and his subsequent resurrection), he carries his right arm protectively against the same-side ribs. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): *As Mathias* Mathias will by choice be clad in some form of robes. If circumstances and funds permit, the robes will be modified to be more form fitting and carry slight improvements to their armor quality. Mathias dresses in forest browns, with a cloak bearing animalistic patterns across it. He has grown confident in his appearance, to the point that he rarely hides his scarred face from those around him. *As Vetch* Because of his wish to keep the identity of his body a secret, Vetch routinely covers his head with a full helm. Only on extremely rare occasions will he remove the covering. In emulation of those he admires, Vetch dresses himself in well tailored clothes or robes bearing purple and green. Character's Religious Dogma: *As Mathias* A Worshipper of Chauntea. His monestary was originally of the Old Order, but peasant farming influence brought about a quiet, unorthodox worship of Chauntea 200 years ago. Now he has dedicated to keeping order for his Goddess in all places. *As Vetch* He has found his calling as a servant of Bane. Lost upon his creation, Vetch was introduced to the teachings of the Black Lord by one of Lord of Darkness's Clerics. Since that time, he has devoted all of his time to expanding the power of his god. Slowly and surely, Vetch will see to his own endless existence to guarantee that the world will be dominated by Bane. Common Statistics Height: 6 feet; 1.83 meters Weight: 205 pounds; 93 Kg Skin Tone: The skin that is visible and unscarred is tanned from a lifetime spent in outdoors in the sun. Skin Texture: His knuckles are bony and show signs of developing arthritis, the rest of his skin has a rough, calloused appearance. Eyes: Blue grey Hair: Deep red at its heart, but greying at the edges. Commonly spoken languages: Damaran Race: Human Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Handed Recognizable Features: Nose has been broken and set badly at least twice. Skin shows numerous scars, old and new. Does not speak much. Seen without loose fitting robes, his musculature shows Mathias to be one of the stronger humans to walk the land. Relatives: None living. Jewelry or other decorations: Two magic rings of minor value. (OOC) Information Playing Status: Active. OOC Biography: History summary: Raised as an orphan in his monastery since age three, Mathias was a dedicated (and sometimes awkward) student of the Old Order ways taught to him. Several years ago the monastery was attacked and destroyed at the culmination of months of plotting and subterfuge by a currently unnamed Master they had accepted as a guest. Mathias barely survived the fight, having been ambushed and savagely beaten in the early stages of the attack. Upon regaining consciousness, Mathias witnessed what looked to be the murder of the last member of his family, that of his direct Master. He was soon spotted, he could only flee for his life - to the river that runs by the Monestary, to let its waters carry him away. He spent the next year in a daze, taken in by a nameless Samaritan who rescued his near-drowned body from where it washed to shore. On guard duty the night of the slaughter, Mathias suppressed the memory of his failure and loss to the point that he had no recollection of the events, and instead searched desperately to find a way back to his family. His protective nature, combined with severe frustration at his inability to determine where home even was, led him to an altercation with the Hillsfar guard and a sizable bounty being placed on his head. Captured and killed by parties unknown, Mathias then spent four months in Maalthiir's dungeons, being tortured to the full extent made possible with a cleric's healing magic at hand. Eventually, Mathias was killed and his body disposed of by the Hillsfar guard. Weeks passed, before his body was discovered and resurrected by Bryn, Alabyran, and Terryll. Restoreed to life with his full memory intact, Mathias struggled to cope with the weight placed upon him: his demons, old and new, threatened to consume him and change him into a dark reflection of what he once thought himself to be. Trying to prove himself capable of carrying on the tradition of his monestary, Mathias allied with Anzu in battle against an invasion of the undead, both of them eventually losing their lives. The leader of the invasion force, a frozen lich, imbued his corpse with unlife. With no soul to keep them at bay, the corrupted personalities that had been growing within Mathias filled the void where his mind had been, creating a being with conflicting goals save one: eternal preservation. The creature fled deep into the Cormanthor to gather its strength. Eventually it began to seek the means by which to bring itself some form of protection. The creature (now calling itself "Vetch") was introduced to the Lord of Darkness by a wandering cleric. Upon reading the teachings of Bane, Vetch swore loyalty to the Black Lord and pledged itself to aid the Zhent. With the Zhent's eviction from Yulash, Vetch now slowly bides his time, gathering information and power, until his endless existence can be assured. Extremely limited access to memories of Mathias's life have left odd holes in Vetch's experience, making him highly inquisitive at times. As time passsed, Anzu came across Vetch and succeeded in raising him from the dead. Rather than destroy the newly formed mind within Mathias, the resurrection gave each mind permanent life within Mathias's body. While both are unaware of the other at first, Vetch eventually becomes able to experience all waking moments of the body. Mathias focuses himself exclusively on his goal of building a monestary in homage to his lost home, to the point that he does not suspect that Vetch still lies within him. Regional Feats (Concept Related): No regional feats. Blind-fight. Current Character Level: 16 Current Character Alignement: Lawful Neutral. Perfect Alignment Title: Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since at least six months before the famine of Harrowdale. Category: PC